Girl Interrupted
by bellesareringing
Summary: ON HIATUS! Mental Hospital AU! I'm just trying to trip my way through this place without being compared to my perfect sister or killing myself/everyone around me! Unfortunately that's made harder by the fact that I can't talk. The only upside is Antonio and that's on a good day. Fem!RomanoXSpain, Includes Fem!Italy
1. I'm Lovina

Hello my lovelies I am back!

For all you Spamano/GerIta fans who are wondering, the story will be posted in both tags!

The way it will be set up is the first chapter will be Spamano then GerIta then Spamano again!

Warning! Self harm!

These characters are not mine they belong to Hidekaz Himuruya!

* * *

The leaky faucet in the bathroom.

The pleasant tinkling sound of my sister giggling on the other side of the door.

These are the sounds I'll remember for the rest of my life.

I mean, since I'm about to end it.

My eyes twinkled in delight as I stared at my the object I had spent months sharpening.

It was my last hope of escaping the shit hole that is my life.

No more being remembered as the amazing Felicia's sister, the girl who's almost number one painter, or that girl with the dirty mouth and bad attitude.

All I had to do was cut.

I filled the bath with warm water, chuckling at whatever poor bastards idiocy had enabled me to get to this point.

I lowered myself into the bath and thought of anything I might regret.

A flash of vibrant green filled my minds eye.

Antonio.

My best friend.

I wonder how he'll feel, I'm sure he'll smile and go after Felicia replacing mine with her friendship in only a moment.

I bet he'll mourn for a moment, before finding someone better.

Out of all the things I regret though, I'll regret leaving him the most.

The one thing I won't miss though, is being compared to Felicia.

When it comes to her I'm constantly a day late and a dollar short.

Funny how even when both of us turn out to be nut jobs she's still the better one.

I try to kill myself, and the voices inside her head tells her to help.

I heard the door to our room open and close I smiled gleefully knowing she had probably gone to drag Antonio over.

I'll be dead by the time she gets back.

I glanced at the object again and the giddy feeling rose inside of me again.

I wonder if this'll bring out Antonio's dark side.

His polar opposite, the crack in his plate of perfection.

His other personality.

The personality has no name, the therapists say naming it will only give 'him' more control.

I called bullshit.

They called security.

Therapists- 1 Lovina- 0.

We seem pretty evenly matched.

Goodbye shit hole hospital!

Goodbye inferiority complex!

You definitely will not be missed.

I looked at the object in my hands and brought it to my neck.

It was sharp enough so I had to dig the rugged object into my next before dragging it across painfully.

I opened my mouth to scream and only a gurgled sound came out.

I felt myself getting lightheaded and giggled wishing to bathroom a silent, solemn goodbye.

My vision is getting fuzzier.

This is the end.

"Lovina? Where are you?" Antonio.

My vision darkened as the door opened.

The last words I'll hear as a living human will forever be.

"Mios dios. Felicia! We need help! Get a nurse."

And finally, the world went dark.  
-

I groaned my head feeling heavy.

My heart's pounding faster than it ever had before.

My eyelids are heavy and my arms hurt.

My throat hurt more than anything I'd ever felt in my life.

If this is heaven, I want a refund.

I opened my mouth to try and talk finding that nothing came out except a hoarse whisper.

I panicked and felt something warm in my hand.

I looked over and saw Antonio sleeping on the bed beside me.

I shook his head and he looked up at me blearily.

"Lovi! Esta bien?" I nodded knowing what his Spanish gibberish meant.

"Why aren't you yelling?" He asked genuinely confused, I glared at him sighing before I gestured to my throat.

My head pounded and my throat stung.

"Why? We were about to get out and make a new life for ourselves Lovi just you and me just a month left." He said his bright emerald eyes dulling.

I quirked my eyebrows together wondering why he was staying longer.

"It came out again... After I saw you."

I felt guilt flowing through my veins and shook my head.

"Lovi... We can still do it, we can still make a new life for ourselves... It'll just take longer now but that's alright si? I'll wait for you?" He looked at me for approval and I nodded.

"Bien! I'll wait as long as I have too." He said giving me a warm Spanish smile.

I brushed my hair back and pretended to pout although my heart was pounding three times faster because of what he said.

The doctor walked in holding a clipboard.

"So this is Felicia's suicidal sister?" He asked and I frowned wishing I could tell him off.

"No this is Lovina Vargas." Antonio said correcting him, he turned and gave me a look as if asked if he had done it right.

I nodded thankful he knew just what I'd say.

He squeezed my hand as the doctor corrected himself.

"Well it seems that whatever you slit your throat with wasn't a knife causing you to partially damage your vocal chords, the damage is not permanent in this case the body will be able to fix itself." He said and I nodded wishing he'd leave.

"As of now you're discharged. You and Felicia have been moved to a new floor along with Antonio, you're psychiatrist is here to show you to your room if you will put on these clothes Felicia gave us and go follow her." I stared at him and nodded grabbing the clothes as he removed my IV's.

Once I was freed I went and changed coming out.

I saw Antonio talking to our psychiatrist and sighed walking behind him.

He stopped for a moment waiting for me grabbing my hand once he was close enough.

I looked over at Antonio and nodded.

The idiot holding my hand.

That's the reason I have to try...

I mean not him!

So that I can leave this shit hole!

Not for Antonio.

Definitely not for Antonio.

* * *

I really hope you all like it! The second chapter will be posted momentarily!

Your reviews fuel my writing so I need as many as possible!

Tell me what you liked and if you think this story will pick up of the ground! Thank you my lovelies!


	2. Meet Felicia

Hello dolls!

If you are reading this in the GerIta tag then let me explain to you how this story will be set up the first chapter will be GerIta the second will be Spamano and so on an so forth!

If you want you can check out "killing me softly" this stories first chapter gives background to Lovina's Implied suicide attempt! I hope you all enjoy ^.^

* * *

I can't move.

They will see if I move.

"Felicia mi amigo?"

Who is that?

It's Antonio you idiot.

He's bringing Lovina back from the hospital.

Soon sorella and big brother Toni came into view.

Sorella looks different; bad.

She's pale, she has stitches in her neck, and her eyes are dull.

Despite that big brother Toni still looked at her like she was his whole world.

"Are you two ok?"

"Si."

"Ve~ Lovina, Toni the tiles are in on it now I don't want them to report you two because you were walking around."

"We won't do it anymore I promise."

"Thank you!"

Lovina gave me a dirty look and I thought she was about to lecture me.

When she opened her mouth to talk though, only a whisper came out.

Her face contorted into a look of pain and she sighed.

"Ve~ what's wrong Lovi?"

"She damaged her vocal chords when she slit her throat." Antonio said his features clouding with sadness.

"Do you want me to stay?" He asked her and she shook her head shoo'ing him away.

"Ok, I'll be here early tomorrow to bring you to therapy." He told her and she nodded angrily shooing him away again.

"Alright I'm going, good night Lovi~" he sang walking out the door.

He walked out and I looked at sorella.

Should we ask her?

Yes.

"Sorella why?" I said launching myself at her.

She shook her head and tried to pry me off of her.

I started to cry, when Lovina's unhappy so am I.

"What's wrong? Why did you do that? We can fix it though right?" I asked her in rapid fire and she shrugged noncommittally.

"Maybe we can do hug therapy again right Lovi? It was good wasn't it?" I asked and she nodded.

I looked at our clock and saw that it was late.

"Sorella if we stay up too late again they'll know. Lets push our beds together!" I said wiping tears off of my face and she nodded standing to push our beds together.

Once they were together I crawled in waiting for her to crawl in next to me.

"It's going to be alright Lovi I promise!" I told her I heard her breathing even out and she fell asleep.

I heard somebody call my name and looked around.

"Who is it?" I called standing up quietly so sorella wouldn't wake up.

I heard them call my name again and walked closer to the door.

I put my hand on the doorknob and looked around the make sure the lights were all asleep.

I opened the door and stepped into the hallway following the voice.

"Tell me where you are!" I said loudly hoping the voice would direct me to where it was.

I passed the art rooms, bathrooms, and therapy rooms.

My feet hit the tiled floor with soft thuds as my nightgown flowed around me.

I got to the stairs and looked around noticing the voice seemed farther away.

I turned around back towards the art rooms and walked quickly.

"Where are you?" I asked, hearing it get louder and louder.

I was so close to reaching the voice when I bumped into someone and fell.

"What are you doing up?" The person asked sternly. The voice stopped talking calling for me and I sighed loudly looking up at the large man.

"I heard them calling for me.." I explained standing up.

"Who are you?" I asked taking in his hard set features, blonde slicked back hair, and bright blue eyes.

"Ludwig beilschmidt I'm the new security guard, that doesn't matter though you should be in your room."

"You're right! Sorella might get worried! Nice meeting you Ludwig jinglheimerschmidt!" I called walking away.

I got to our room and opened the door shutting it running to my bed quickly.

What if they heard me?

I settled in my bed snuggling up next to Lovi.

I told everyone to be quiet and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

Hello my lovelies! please review and tell me what you think as this is my first time writing from Fem!Italy's POV!


	3. Authors note!

**Notice! I am temporarily be taking a hiatus from writing as I have lost all of my inspiration, if I happen to gain my inspiration again suddenly, I will start writing again and regularly posting chapters! I am so sorry and I swear this story will be started again.**


End file.
